


°•Smile like you Mean it•°

by littlelamp



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Branding, Broken Bones, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Disability, Doppelganger, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eye Trauma, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long fall, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Physical Abuse, Scars, Strangulation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamp/pseuds/littlelamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Handsome Jack's rise to power, Timothy Lawrence; Jack's doppelganger, is left with a lot more work than he bargained for. With Jack's obvious power hungry stance, he is prepared to go to impossibly cruel lengths to make his doppelganger look exactly like him.</p><p>Scarred and alone, Timothy is left to rot in the lower levels of Helios. But a simple cry for help catches the ears of a blue haired "retired" gladiator. With her aid, Timothy is able to leave the confines of Helios, and be safe for one time in his life.</p><p>But when a gang of terrified people stumble into their lives, the story only just begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't go Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first borderlands fic but I've been in the fandom for quite some time, but I'm worried that I haven't done the characters justice, so feedback would be lovely!
> 
> AU where Timothy is present for TFTBL and gets a happy life with Athena and Janey (aka adoptive mothers)

 

It had been a while since the last time he was here, and just stand, no orders being barked into his ears, no lunatics pursing their fingers around his neck, nobody pressing into his personal space, not today. His free-will was practically exterminated when his life was.

 

He hadn't noticed how gorgeous the view was before. Being rushed around on pointless missions all day, it left no time for just soaking in the atmosphere, and just _standing still._ Every single little star, blinking away, were different, every little one had a little sparkle of their own, some were big, some were small, some glowed blue, some glowed white. He urged his fingertips onto the pristine clean glass, swirling his finger around every little constellation, joining the dots up like a little puzzle. It was very sad that this was the most fun he'd had in ages.

 

He pictured himself as a star, what would he look like? Would he be a big one, his presence shimmering over all the other stars? Or maybe he would be a small one, cute and innocent, glinting away proudly, even though he was hard to see? But even if he was a star, a beautiful star, he would still have to look like _him._  


 

He shook his head, not letting that horrid man litter his thoughts, that guy was like a bad smell that nobody could wash out, always in everybody's thoughts, but in a _bad_ way. Like a _"I wonder who he's going to strangle next"_ kind of way. Just because he had to look like him, didn't mean he had to _act_ like him. Sure, it was in his contract that he had to _act_ like him, but he would rather be smelling friggin _daisies_ than pistol-whipping someone until they _cracked and died_.

 

  
_Actually,_ a handful of daisies did sound rather nice round about now. A little laugh escaped from his lips, just thinking about how _different_ he and _"The Almighty Handsome Jack"_ were. Ha, he'd probably never see any flowers again, or grass. He recalled a time from when he was a kid, just a _little kid_ , freckles peppering his skin and his flowing red hair. He was rested on top of a whole field of grass, just ripping it up with his hands and rolling around in it like a mad man. It felt so _soft,_ like the whole world was a mattress.

 

A  tiny snigger rose up his throat, most memories like that had been scalded from his mind. He remembered some major stuff, every single one of his Mother's birthdays, his own birthdays, the day he crashed his bike into a brick wall; he loved that bike.

 

The giggle quickly turned sour, his mismatched eyes, that weren't _quite_ his, they were threatening to overflow any minute now. He tried to hold it in, not wanting to begin blubbering in the middle of Helios. But when one little tear managed to escape his eyelids, there was no going back.

 

He slid down the glass window, sharp breaths exhaling from his chest, he usually didn't even have time to _cry._ But at rare moments like these, he would just sit in some desolate corner or cupboard, and cry. At one time Jack flicked on his ECHO to be welcomed by Tim's wails, causing Jack to bark at him to come to his office _immediately_. He just moaned for fifteen minutes that _"Handsome Jack doesn't cry."_ _"You're seriously ruining my image here, kiddo."_ and   _"Now get back to work, and if I hear you crying again, we'll have to work something out."  All Timothy heard was "Blah blah_ _Hero hero blah blah Handsome blah blah I'm cool blah you're a wussy."_  


 

Timothy had never ever had the guts to tell Jack how he feels. Because he saw what happens to the people who do. A long time ago, he had a person he could share his troubles with, somebody who listened, but she was long gone now. He had her on his ECHONET, but Jack made him solemnly swear not to call anyone but himself.

 

The doppelganger shook himself, slapped himself in the chops, and clambered up to his feet.

 

"Ugh, Timothy, you need to get a hold of yourself." He groaned to himself, running his hands down his face and wiping his nose with his wrist, in a not very _handsome_ fashion.

 

Tim jumped as his ECHO whirred into life, incoming call from _Handsome Jack_ himself.

 

"Hiya, kiddo! How you doin'?" His voice was surprisingly chirpy, he'd probably _just_ killed someone and had gone on a high. Timothy rolled his eyes, knowing that the question was rhetorical, because Jack never bothered to ask before.

 

"Uh, you there, kid? I asked you a question." Jack's tone dropped an octave, sending Timothy into panic, he knew not to get on Jack's bad side.

 

"Y-yeah! I'm here! I'm... always here." Timothy's lips curved into a nervous grin, and he ran a hand through "his" walnut coloured hair. A slightly audible chuckle from Jack droned through his ears, it sounded like he was busy doing something.

 

Suddenly there was a loud crunch from the other side of the line, which sent chills down Timothy's spine.

 

"Uh, J-Jack? What're you doing?" Jack stayed silent for a minute, before a deafening round of laughter echoed throughout Tim's head.

 

"Just... taking _care_ of a certain asshole. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

 

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose at Jack's rather _obvious_ narcissism.

 

"Oh, and talking about your _pretty little head,_ I need you to come to my office ASAP, I have something I wanna... _give_ to you." Jack's voice dropped lower than Timothy thought possible, and Jack clicked off the ECHO.

 

  
_Oh no._ Maybe Jack had heard him crying again, and he was going to _"sort that out?"_ What else could it be? Maybe Jack had read his mind and was going to give him a bunch of daisies, ha, like that was ever going to happen. It'd be a cold day in hell if Jack ever did something nice to him, _nice to anyone._ Tim wondered if Jack was _ever_ kind, maybe Pandora would change if Jack did, since Jack acts like a pissy toddler if he doesn't get his way.

 

••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••

 

Jack, no, **Timothy** wandered around Helios, occasionally losing his way, or getting distracted, to _finally_ make his way to Jack's office. _Or_ his evil lair, they both sounded the same to Tim. The elderly lady enjoyed picking at him, when he asked for Jack's presence.

 

"Oh, so _you're_ Jack's doppelganger _stooge?_ Ha, you act nothing like him." The lady was obviously trying to be nitpicking, but to Timothy, it was a compliment, to be told he wasn't like Jack.

 

"I guess I'm nothing like him." Timothy replied, sneezing into his arm. The lady grimaced, she looked like Timothy had just thrown up and _wiped_ it on her.

 

"No, you're _nothing_ like Jack." She repeated, clicking on her ECHO, keeping eye contact with the nervous doppelganger.

 

  
_"What do you want?"_ Tim heard Jack snap at the other end of the ECHO, the lady looked unfazed, still keeping her smug smile glued to her wrinkling face.

 

"Sir, your _doppelganger_ is here to see you." Jack let out a long exhale on the other end, leaving Timothy with an uncomfortable twitch under his skin. Jack didn't say anything for another five minutes, the anxiety practically _scratching_ at Timothy's brain.

 

  
_"Send him in, now."_ The lady then flicked off her ECHO without even a goodbye, or a _"Yes, sir."_ Timothy was confused as to why Jack hadn't brutally murdered this woman yet. Maybe it was because they had something in common.

 

"Why're you staring at me? Go ahead. _Kiddo."_ The last word slipped off her tongue like a hiss, and quickly sent him on his way. Hmm, maybe _that's_ why he kept her. He never thought he'd rather be in the presence of Handsome Jack than a little old lady.

 

He eyed the posters that were strewn across the corridor. _All_ of Jack's terrifying glare. It was unknown to Timothy why anyone would want to look at Jack's evil mug all day. It would give him nightmares, it _does_ give him nightmares. The corridor was a little too long, stupidly too long for _one_ office.

 

Timothy skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the office, the large doors were open, to his surprise. But Jack was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Jack? H-hello? It's Ti-uh.... your doppelganger?" No answer.

 

Tim took one step forward, and the doors behind him slid shut abruptly, Tim vaulted upward at the fright and fell onto his backside. His mouth fell open, was Jack messing with him? Because this was some horror movie rated stuff. The doppelganger teetered up to his feet, and gained his balance carefully, the office was littered with papers, empty coffee cups, the lot.

 

Just as Tim threw one step forward the lights on the ceiling flickered off. Timothy let out a rather unmanly scream, and fell onto his back yet again.

 

"What the fu....? I didn't know Helios had powercuts?"

 

"Oh no, baby. It _doesn't_."

 

Tim let out an agonizing yell as something collided with his head, luckily he had a hard head, and had been used to bumping it on everything. He grabbed the arms of the attacker drunkenly, and pulled them over his shoulders, a body flew over his head and scooted to the ground in front of him. Then it hit him, that was _Jack_.

 

" _Ohhh,_ kiddo. You've made a horrible mistake." Jack launched his arms out blindly, successfully finding Timothy's neck in the dark. The doppelganger tried to scream, thinking maybe, _maybe,_ someone would hear him. He felt all the air being squeezed out his lungs like a balloon, and felt the edges of his vision darkening. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Handsome Jack's white toothy grin.

 

What was he going to do to him?


	2. Expire Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack, the leader of Hyperion, isn't satisfied with his doppelganger, realizing that they aren't totally alike anymore. He has to fix this, make the kid look exactly like him, scars and all, even if the doppelganger is way overdue his expire date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the first one, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.

 

**_"Hey, princess. Wakey wakey."_ **

 

It felt like the whole world was spinning under his feet, his lungs beckoned for air, red and blotchy spots painted all over his neck.

 

**_"I said.... wake up."_ **

 

He was awake, afraid and aware. The doppelganger kept his eyes screwed shut tight, maybe he could play dead? No, Jack was an expert at.... _killing_ people, he knew when people were _dead_.

 

_**"Wake... UP!!!"** _

 

The words shook within him like an earthquake, slowly and surely, he cracked open one eye, to be welcomed by the cold glare of a maniac. Adrenaline took over him as he attempted to stand, but he found that he couldn't. His wrists had been welded in place, sticking him in the chair, his movements fruitless.

 

"Good _morning."_ Jack hummed, stalking around him like a predator, and Tim was his prey. The doppelganger looked down to see he had successfully hurt the man, a harsh rip in his trouser leg showing a nasty gash, _Jack didn't like that_.

 

"W-what are you doing?" He whimpered, asking a silly question that he didn't want to know the answer to.

 

Jack settled himself on top of the desk, directly in front of Timothy, the edges of his mask glinting in the moonlight.

 

"It has occurred to me, that _we-"_ Jack motioned to himself, then to Timothy. "- don't look exactly.... _alike."_  


 

He dangerously tapped the edges of his mask, the steel echoing through Tim's mind. Smiling toothily, like a shark.

 

"And I think you, of all people, know what I'm talking about." The terrifying man leaned forward, balancing his elbows on Tim's knees. The doppelganger sank back in his seat and shook his head frantically.

 

"N-no... I.... I don't know what you mean... sir." Jack let out a hearty chuckle, sliding off the desk to loom over Timothy with hungry eyes. His rough hands came up to cup Tim's face, and tapped a finger against the doppelganger's temple. The action sending threatening vibrations through Tim's skull, causing Tim to shiver, the hand on his temple moved to cover over Tim's left eye.

 

"Since you're my.... _doppelganger_.You have to look exactly like me. _Scars and all."_  


 

Tim swallowed, a thick knot tying in his neck. The doppelganger wiggled in his place, shaking his body around violently, but to no avail. He let out a nervous cry, kicking his feet around aggressively, trying to make something, _anything,_ come loose.  

 

Jack cocked his head to the side, taking in the sight of his old face. _Of course,_ he would love to keep a moving, talking replica of his old self, unscarred and innocent, _well_ innocentenough. But there was something about that kid that just made him tick, his _"little sweetheart"_ aura seemed more attractive than his own, and his doppelganger wasn't supposed to be better or worse than him, they were supposed to _be_ him. _Exactly_ like him.

 

The masked man slipped behind his desk, rummaging through one of the drawers, bringing out an old brown bag. Jack exhaled a lungful of air and ran a hand through his greying locks.

 

"Got it specially made, so _yours_ looks exactly like.... _mine."_  


 

Tim raised a brow, completely unaware of what the man was talking about, until the masked man snaked a hand into the bag and pulled out a.... _blowtorch?_ What was he going to do with that? Roast some marshmallows?

 

"W-what? A... a blowtorch? W-why? I don't understan-"

 

"Hey, do me a favour and shut up for a second." Jack slammed the blowtorch down onto the desk, creating a loud bang, and nearly making Timmy go deaf.

 

When Jack pulled the second item out the bag, Tim looked like he had been punched in the gut. It was an upside down "V" like the vault symbol, and it all seemed clear to the doppelganger.

 

"Jack? Jack, no... please! You don't have to do this! _Please_!"

 

With no sense of remorse on his face, the devil of a man fired up the blowtorch, heating up the brand.

 

" _No, no, no, no!_ You're crazy! You can't do this! You... you psychopath!"

 

The brand in Jack's palm glowed a burning hot red, as he took a step toward the poor doppelganger.

 

"You see, _me._ You've had your round of fun, your expire date is _waaaaay_ overdue...." Jack began, halting and kneeling in front of Tim, reaching his hand out and tracing his finger over Tim's soft, unscarred features.

 

"So I thought. Since you're supposed to be me. You better get..." The maniac before him raised his body up, so Tim and Jack's faces were nose to nose.

 

"The full experience."

 

Without thinking, Tim screwed up his lips, and spat in Jack's face.

 

"Like _hell_ you're touching me, you crazy _douchebag_! Go _fuck_ yourself! _Oh,_ wait, you have your doppelganger's to do that _for you,_ huh?"

 

Tim eyes widened, immediately regretting his words when Jack's face crumpled, bearing his teeth and his brow arched, Jack grabbed the brand from the table and braced himself in front of Tim. The doppelganger could feel the heat radiating off the brand from right there, how would it feel _on his face?_  


 

"Jack, please! What would... what would _Angel_ say about this??"

 

The action seemed to go in slow motion, Jack's disturbing yell as he plunged the brand into Tim's face, the man watched as the skin peeled away in front of him, his doppelganger's terrified screams and pleads. His left eye popped as soon as the brand contacted it, Tim's screams echoing throughout his head like a catchy song. Blood spat and sprayed down the kid's face, his tears rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls. It seemed like an age before the brand was retracted from his face, and the binds for his wrists finally snapped.

 

Tim fell forward, desperately clutching his face, red substance painting his fingers, an angry red consumed his vision. He threw his hands forward to be met with Jack's ankles, he wanted to _kill_ him, push him over, kick him, but he found himself hopelessly screaming at his feet.

 

When Jack thought about branding Tim, he didn't think he would feel.... _bad._ He didn't usually feel bad about stuff like this, but this was different. Maybe it was because they looked the same, maybe it was because he knew he didn't deserve it. Jack had to get rid of this kid, before these feelings made advancements.

 

Jack let out a displeased sigh, then slotting his hands underneath his doppelganger's armpits and lifting him up like that, it didn't help that the kid had gone limp, dragging his legs across the floor.

 

The leader of Hyperion kicked a certain spot in front of his desk, revealing a... _trapdoor_? He edged it open with the toe of his foot and sat Tim on the edge, letting him foresee his doom, he let out an agonizing yell, teetering forward almost falling down, but Jack grabbed the scruff of his neck, keeping him upright.

 

"I.... I'm sorry, kid." Then without a moment of consideration, Jack let out a large shove and Tim was flailing through the air.

 

It didn't feel like he was falling, more like he was just dreaming, maybe he would wake up any second and this was just a dream. Seemed unlikely. Since heights wasn't his best friend, he was _glad_ his vision was distorted.

 

Then in an abrupt smash, Tim collided with the ground, he threw his arms out, trying to catch himself, but it led to nothing but a dissatisfying _snap._ He was sure that this was his fate. To bleed out in the dungeon of Handsome Jack, broken arm, and a brand on his face. He let out an ugly sob, curling up into a small ball, hoping maybe he would disappear.

 

But then a high pitched squeaking met his ears, Tim looked to his toes, tears and blood clouding his vision, it was his ECHO. Tim's face lit up and he kicked the device up to his hands.

 

He had an idea.


	3. Watch Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Athena's ECHO flickers into life with an unknown caller.  
> An old friend crying for help all the way from Helios.  
> Tonight was gonna be a long night.

 

Today had been a pretty normal day. _Well,_ for Athena it was.

 

Trying to hide her _"side-job"_ from her girlfriend isn't as easy as she thought it would be. Janey was always checking up on her, and it always had to be in a sticky situation. She'd be in the middle of kicking a dudes ass, then Janey's voice would be ringing in her ears, asking if she was going to make it home for dinner. It was really hard to act casual when you're snapping a dudes neck _, shield style._  


 

It had been a long day, and it was really catching up to her. She had finally managed to peel all her armour off, and settle down on the bed. A long, raspy, sigh escaped her lips, her crystal blue eyes transfixed onto the ceiling. Everything was so quiet, all that could be heard was the whirring of the lamp beside her.

 

Maybe tonight was the night she would have a good sleep, who knows? Everything around her seemed to fade away, as her vision darkened and her body prepared herself for sleep, finally.

 

But all of a sudden her ECHO beeped into life beside her. Rolling her eyes back into her head, she grabbed the device not so gently and held it up to her lips. As she was about to bark into the machine about _how late it was,_ a small static snuffling noise could be heard on the other end, whoever was calling her, was bawling their eyes out.

 

"Who the hell is this?" She commanded, her tone harsh and cold. The sniffles stopped, and to her surprise, they started laughing. It was a weak giggle, and it made them start violently coughing . Whoever it was, they were definitely a little worse for wear. After the person's small coughing fit, they let out a few more almost inaudible sniffles, before they burst out crying again.

 

**Scratch that, they were _very_ worse for wear.**

 

"Name yourself, before I turn this thing off." Athena ordered, her tone turning instinctively soft near the end. She wasn't good  with _Janey_ crying, how was she supposed to console a crying _stranger?_ The voice on the other end made a small: _Eep!_ Obviouslythinking of what to say.

 

  
_"Ath.... Athen....Athena...."_ The gladiator shot upward in her position, _who was this,_ and how did they know her name? Athena recognised something in that voice, but she just couldn't put her finger on who it was.

 

"Name yourself!" She repeated, and ran a hand through her blue bangs.

 

_"D-don't y-you..... don't you remember m-me?"_

She knew that voice, she knew it all too well.

 

" _Handsome Jack?_ What the hell do you want from me??" Her face grew red with rage, just the sound of that despicable human being disgusted her, he had always rattled her bones ever since she caught site of him. The voice hiccupped, letting out a series of undecipherable noises. She had to say, for _Handsome Jack_ , he sure was acting strange.

 

_"N-no! Not....not Jack. I-it's.... the other one, the other Jack."_

 

Athena vaulted to her feet, a large grin was quick to find her lips. She remembered! Athena remembered him, the poor doppelganger who was way in over his head. He used to hop behind her, screaming, at the slightest thing. The other's weren't too nice to him, so she could do nothing less but take him under her wing. She remembered leaving Helios, how upset he was that she couldn't stay with him, but she promised they would reunite one day, when he was strong enough to look after himself.

 

  
_"T-Timothy?_ Timothy Lawrence?" A pained groan could be heard on the other side, followed up by a: _Uh huh._  


 

"Oh my god, have you finally gotten out of Helios? Where are you?" Static erupted from the other side, as Tim shifted the ECHO.

 

_"N-nope. Still here. Jack.... Jack d-did something, real bad. I-I need your help. P-please?"_

 

Athena's expression immediately turned solemn, and she was quick to begin hauling her armour back on.

 

"What has he done?" She clicked her chestplate on, reaching down for her leg braces.

 

  
_"D-do you remember.... when he g-got vault p-punched?"_ Athena stopped in her tracks at the peculiar question.

 

"Yes.... yes I do. What has he done to you? Timothy?" A small chuckle came from the other end, as Athena settled herself down onto her bed again.

 

_"He....he said: My expire d-date was overdue, s-so I might as well j-just get the f-full experience. S-scars and all."_

 

Athena felt her fists clench, her knuckles going white, almost crushing her leg braces. She got up to her feet again, anger bubbling in her head, like she was a kettle.

 

"He didn't..."

 

_"He did. H-he got a brand, a-and shoved it in my face, w-well his face. Then he pushed me d-down here. To r-rot."_

 

That was it, that was all she needed to hear. Athena yanked on her armour and grabbed her shield. Handsome Jack was going to pay for hurting her friends. Especially one of her _best friends._  


 

"I'm coming, Timothy. Don't move."

 

She kicked open her bedroom door, and stomped out the room. Her face painted red and her fists clenched tight.

 

_"W-what do you mean you're coming? Y-you can't get up to Helios. I-I'm dead meat."_

 

"Watch me."

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

Athena stalked past Janey silently, hoping maybe she wouldn't see her. Janey was busy working on a motorbike, she loved those things. But the lady was quick to notice, throwing her spanner to the side and yanking Athena back by her shoulder.

 

"Athena, honey? Where are you going? You just got back!"

 

Janey had a good grip on her shoulder, grease covering her face like facepaint. She had no clue why her partner went out so much, there was honestly nothing to do on Pandora, she missed Elpis sometimes, but it was worth it to be with Athena more.

 

"Janey, I literally have no time to explain. I need to go." Her voice was bleak and full of worry, she had never seen her so worried before, her face red and brow kneaded.

 

Janey's expression was unreadable for a moment, before she let Athena out of her grip, swerved behind her and picked a spanner.

 

"Then I'm coming with you. You can explain on the way."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts, I don't want you having all this fun without me, do I?"

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

It was surprisingly easy to get up to Helios. Athena still had her old Hyperion access card from ages ago, and the guards on Helios were about as dumb as they looked. Janey was a little disappointed that they didn't get to go in guns blazing, but Athena told her that was for later.

 

They were laying low for the moment, trying not to call any attention upon themselves. They weren't Hyperion colours and they both definitely looked nothing like anyone from Helios. The two of them were crouched behind a statue of Handsome Jack no less. Athena was scanning the area before them, trying to find the quickest way to Timothy. She always made abrupt decisions like these, but she always knew what she was doing at all times, something Janey admired, who was pressed against her back, chattering away into the ECHO device.

 

"Timothy, love, how are you?"

 

Athena had gave Janey her ECHO, since she was better with people in general.

 

_"I don't know. I-I can't feel my face, a-and I think my arm is broken."_

 

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

 

The duo froze in their positions, looking up to see yet another Hyperion guard. Thankfully those guys are as good with guns as monkeys. With no hesitation and expression blank, Janey flung her spanner at him, and it hit him directly in the face, he flopped to the ground like a rag doll, not caring in the slightest, she then carried on talking to Timothy like nothing had happened.

 

_"W-what was that? D-did you shoot someone? I-I didn't want a-anyone getting hurt."_

 

Athena watched as Janey calmed Tim down, she wasn't usually violent at all, but she was surprising her all the time. This was why Janey was her girlfriend in the first place.

 

"So you're underneath Jack's office, right?"

_"Uh huh, h-he has a trap door-"_

 

"Only that asshole would have a trapdoor." Athena remarked, swiftly moving from her position, and Janey was hot on her heels. At this rate they would be with Timothy in no time.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

Tim shifted on the uncomfortable, steel, flooring, everything was aching, from his head down to his toes. The bleeding had stopped, thank god. He felt like someone had taken out his skeleton and left him lying on the ground. Footsteps rang in his ears, but he was too out of it to care. Then he heard voices, but they were undecipherable to his ears. Then fingers touched all over him, his shoulder to his face. Then with no warning, he was picked up and slung over a powerful shoulder. Pain throbbing through his spine, but he didn't care. He felt he edges of his vision darkening, his heartbeat pulsating through his mind like a song. It wasn't long before he passed out.

 

Athena had no time to worry. But what that bastard had done, couldn't be forgiven. He could throw ten people into space and she wouldn't care, but when he started to mess with her _friends, her family._ That's when he went too far. They were going to take this kid home, and they were going to be the family he never had, just to show Jack that he couldn't hurt them, and one day, he was going to be stopped, then it was going to be them that were laughing.


	4. Loser.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up in an unfamiliar place, afraid, scarred and alone, and with a lot less body parts from when he woke up this morning. People would call him a loser, but is it really him that has lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting done really quickly for some reason, probably because I am knee deep in borderlands hell.

 

Colours soared through his vision, blood red to black as the night. He was sure he was dying, his body tingling all over like someone was pricking him with thousands of needles. He yelled and groaned but he couldn't hear himself. It was like he was floating away, floating away from Hyperion _and_ Handsome Jack.

 

All of a sudden he was dragged back into reality. The skin on his face prickling all over, the pain was unbearable, and it wasn't long before tears were flushing down his cheeks. He had been placed on his back, god knows where. His leather jacket and Hyperion sweater were gone. His eyes were open but he saw nothing. Chest heaving up and down, he pressed his left eyelid closed, feeling that there was in fact, _no eye there._  


 

The doppelganger let out a petrified scream, his fruitless screams echoed back to him. He was alone. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to die alone. He tried to form words, but all that came out was a pitiful squeak. His throat hoarse and tired, he went to sit himself up, but found that he could not.

 

He tried to wiggle his fingertips, his right arm complied, but his left not. He tried again, but nothing. He tried one last time, but still, nothing moved. Feeling his senses come back to him, his sight returning, but cut in half. Trying not to panic, he flicked his vision to his left side, his one remaining eye going across his shoulder, but then, it just stopped. Where was his arm? Maybe he was lying on it, he always did that. Tim raised his left shoulder upward, only to see that there was _nothing_ attached to it.

 

It took him a good moment to realise what had happened. His arm was gone.

 

  
_**"HOLY SHIT!!"**_ Hisvoice rumbled throughout the room, audible to people who were _miles_ away.

 

Abruptly, another presence entered the room. Tim recognised the silhouette, but didn't stop him from backing up in his place.

 

  
_**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"**_ Asthe presence drew nearer, Tim crawled back farther, until suddenly he fell off the bench, and with a crack, he contacted with the floor. The person swiftly flew forward, grabbing at Tim's shoulders and pressing him to their chest, running a hand through his blood ridden locks.

 

"It's me! It's Athena! It's only me. It's alright, it's okay." Athena gently pulled back, placing her palms on Tim's temples. His one eye bloodshot and teary, it wasn't long before his face crumpled and tears were flying down his face. Despite not being good with crying individuals, Athena handled the situation pretty well, pulling the much larger man into her lap, cooing and lulling him until his tears stopped and his panic attack ended.

 

  
_"W-what h-h-happened to my...."_ His voice was high pitched and breaking, his voice modulator crackling making sparks fly out his mouth. Athena moved her hand from his hair, and hovered it above the stump where his arm used to be. She remembered carrying him out of there, his arm was completely mangled and hanging out it's socket, like he was a broken doll. There was nothing else they could do, it was broken beyond repair.

 

"We couldn't fix it, Tim. It was really bad, Janey tried... but it was just...." Athena sighed, feeling her own eyes tear up.

 

She remembered that chirpy young doppelganger she met on Helios. He was such a scaredy-cat, hanging off her like a bad smell, but she found him very intriguing. He would tell her stories, poems, she wouldn't admit it then, but she really enjoyed his company. She held his hand when they went through high places, even throwing him over her shoulder if it was _really_ high. She remembered how excited he was when she pointed out a few rogue freckles across his nose. How sweet he was, how kind he was, now Handsome Jack had reduced him to a one armed, one eyed, scarred, terrified, little doppelganger.

 

"You're safe with us now. Do you want to stay with us? Me and Janey?"

 

Tim had never agreed to something so quickly in his whole life. Maybe they could be the family he never had. The love he never received. Athena felt a smile appear on her face, despite the circumstances.

 

"Do you want to try stand up?" Tim's head in her lap shifted upwards, their vision clicked together.

 

_"I could try...."_

 

Athena tenderly sat him up, and crawled up to her feet. Tim looked up at her with soft eyes, he had never seen her without her armour before, but she looked twice as strong without it. Her big robust biceps, powerful thighs. She could kill him in a minute and he wouldn't feel a thing.

 

She wrapped her arms round his waist, and gradually lifted him up to his feet. Athena kept her grip on his waist, surprisingly he was a lot taller than she remembered, obviously taller than Jack, probably something that got on his nerves. Athena was used to being smaller, especially around Janey. But Timothy was a whole different thing.

 

His face went slightly green, looking around the room like a lost puppy.

 

_"I'm gunna be sick!"_

 

Athena spun him around, a little too fast. Tim fell backward on top of her, but thankfully he didn't throw up. Her hands still on his waist, she let out a hearty laugh, to which Tim groaned.

 

"Still clumsy, I see." She rolled from underneath him, standing behind him instead.

 

  
_"Uh, hello? You haven't left me, have you?"_ He was face down on the floor, struggling to sit up with one arm.

 

Athena did the same thing, propping Tim up, with her hands on his waist.

 

"Okay, I'm going to let go." Tim's face went panicked, trying to shuffle around to look at the blue haired gladiator.

 

"What? No! Don't do that! I'm gunna fall over, and die, and-"

 

  
_"Tim."_ The doppelganger suddenly realised he was standing on his own, his bones ached and groaned inside of him, but a smile quickly found his lips.

 

Athena watched as the scar on his face stretched with his smile. A profound sadness flew over her, but grinned at the other's triumph.

 

"Well, look at you! Want to try walk?" Tim's smile faded and looked down to his legs. His face filled with doubt. Athena frowned, and stomped over to the door, leaning on the door frame, she held her arms out like Tim was a toddler learning to walk. He wiggled his toes, and took one step forward. Feeling a crunch in his ankles, he retracted his foot from the floor and fell forward onto the ground yet again. Athena let out a sharp gasp and flew to his side, touching all over his ankle.

 

"I heard that snap, are you alright?" Tim answered with a half hearted chuckle, grabbed Athena's hand from his ankle, and held it to his chest.

 

"I.... I don't think I can do this." He squeaked, his eye threatening to overflow any minute now. Athena knitted her eyebrows together, shaking her head violently.

 

"Of course you can. You can do it, Tim." Timothy ignored her comment with a flick of his hand, tugging her wrist, forcing her to make eye contact.

 

  
_"I can't...."_ His lip quivered, fresh tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. Athena rubbed her knuckles against his cheek, to which he flinched away, making the tears flow harder.

 

_"I don't look like myself, I look like an asshole. I have this fucking thing on my face, one eye, one arm. I can't do it anymore. I can't...."_

 

Athena's mouth fell open, caressing a hand through his hair, she forced a smile and brought their foreheads together. An action that surprised Timothy. The doppelganger felt tears stain his face, that weren't his own. He halted, pushing Athena up to look at her face.

 

" _Hey.... Smile like you mean it."_  


 

Athena paused, a real smile taking over her face.

 

"Don't tell Janey." Was all she said, making Tim give out a round of booming laughter. He _could_ do this. He may look like an asshole, he may have a scar across his face, he may have one arm. But he _could do this._ To show Jack he wasn't useless, to show Jack that he was better than him, even if they did look the same. _He was better._  


 

"I won't ruin your emotionless rapport, I promise." He giggled between laughs.

 

"Well, am I walking or what?" He beamed, pulling himself up, somehow managing to clamber to his feet. Athena watched in wonder as he waddled around the room, dragging his broken ankle underneath him. He threw his arm in the air, like he had just completed an epic feat. Athena knew he was holding back sniffles, trying to show her he was strong, and it was kind of working.

 

They were going to show Jack not to mess with them. Show him they couldn't be beaten.

 

"Where's Janey? I'm gunna show her how strong and independent I am now. Uh, can you help me?" Tim held out his arm, suggesting she should take it.

 

Athena hopped up to her feet, taking Tim's arm and guiding him out the room.

 

Jack could win this one. He had everything, guns, robots, guards. But guns can break, robots can too, guards can be treasonous. Jack had everything, but one thing: He didn't have friends, and he never will. That would sound sad, if he wasn't so chaotically evil. Jack was going to lose. They would make sure of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I beat up innocent cuties? I am a horrible person.


	5. He's familiar but we've never met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been quite a while since the incident, and Tim is finally where he belongs, with the people he belongs with. 
> 
> But who are those two nerds outside the door trying to break in? And why is one of them so cute?

_°•°•°A long while later°•°•°_

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

 

He recalled the time when he got his mechanical arm. It took Janey a long time to scramble one up, so he was left immobile for a while, but he knew she was trying her best. But he caused enough damage with four limbs, how was he going to manage with three? Sometimes it felt like it was still there, it felt tingly, itchy, he would go to scratch it, but then remember it was gone.

 

It was strange to be afraid of your own reflection. He would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, nightmares were a common thing, but it didn't stop him from ignoring them. He would get up and out of bed, wander off to the bathroom, one look in the mirror would sent him into spirals of yells and cries. Athena and Janey would come running, and refused to go back to bed until they were sure he was asleep.

 

His vision was cut in half, Janey offered to try and scrounge up an ECHO eye, but he refused, he didn't dig needles, especially if they were anywhere near his eyes. Well, _eye._  


 

He often looked up to the sky, that dastardly " _H"_ hoveringabove him always. Sometimes it felt like that _lunatic_ was just _staring_ at him from space. He guessed he kind of felt bad for him, in an annoyed kind of way. He had no friends, nobody he could rely on, except for himself. He didn't have a shoulder to lean on, a hand to hold. He had everything he could ever want, even a frigging diamond pony. But no friends. He used to have friends, _lots of friends,_ Tim thought he was one of them, before he plunged that brand into his face.

 

When he found out Jack had finally been defeated, he threw his arms up into the air like a ten year old to come downstairs on Christmas day, to see _exactly_ what he wanted. He died alone, _good riddance_. A siren had blown his face up apparently, _good_. It wasn't long before pictures of Jack's body were pasted up everywhere. What lurked under his mask open to all, a scar identical to Tim's. He wanted to laugh at him, but couldn't help burst out crying instead, he didn't even know what he was crying for.

 

He wished he could have saved Angel, the poor girl, manipulated by her only parent for so many years. He remembered sneaking in to see her sometimes, smuggling in sweeties for her, promising he would get her out of here one day. He never did, whenever he tried somebody caught on that he wasn't Jack, or Jack himself would catch him. Strangely Handsome Jack never punished him for it, possibly because nobody was supposed to know he had a daughter, and he knew Tim would tattle if he did anything to him.

 

Getting his new arm was like getting some of his normalcy back. Athena watched as he was extra careful with it, gripping objects gently, wiggling his fingers and clenching his fists and unclenching then. It was quite heavy, so Janey was pleased when she saw him lug it about with ease. He was a strong kid, people easily forgot that.

 

Tim got along with Scooter, often throwing endless dad jokes at him, and he would throw them right back. It was like a ritual for them, a new terribly bad joke everyday, and they wouldn't stop repeating it. It was funny to see him so happy, she was sure he hadn't laughed that much in years.

 

He had almost forgot about the scar that branded his face, even the man who had gave it to him.

 

_"Hey, Timmy! Daydreaming again?"_

 

The doppelganger bounded upward from where he was perched, on top of the toolbox again. It was Janey, a beaming grin pulled over her face. Tim felt his own face light up at the grease covered woman. Her hands found her hips, and tapped her foot expectantly.

 

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry I sat on your toolbox for the billionth time!" He sighed, throwing his arms up in defeat. Janey poked her finger into his chest, and shook her head disapprovingly.

 

"It's alright, I guess. But you know what'll happen if I catch you nodding off again..."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll throw me to the Skaggs, yadda yadda yadda!" Tim turned on his heel, and began scooting off in the other direction, when Janey grabbed his bicep and spun him around. A sincere look washed over her face.

 

"Have you seen Athena? I've not seen her all day, I never see her anymore." She looked down to the ground, like a kicked puppy. Timmy felt a frown overtake his face, and he rubbed her shoulder with an empathic smile.

 

"She's a busy woman, Janey. I'm sure she's doing something useful out there." Janey nodded, her face still gloomy. But she managed to smile back and go back to her business.

 

Tim wasn't a good liar, but he had promised Athena not to tell.

 

The garage was unusually silent, it felt creepy, like something wasn't right. Tim got out of there quickly, and stood by the garage door instead, the sky was dark, neon lights illuminating the streets at the best of their ability. He could hear the revving of motors, psychos chanting, a normal night mostly.

 

Tim shifted his weight, feeling strangely uncomfortable, a scowl appeared on his face as he wandered off to the back door instead.

 

Maybe he had caught something, Tim wasn't very good with being ill, saying every five seconds that this was how he was going to die, and that he was a dead man. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was something else.

 

"Janey?" He called out into the dark, but no answer.

 

He shook the thoughts out his head and leaned against the back entrance.

 

Until something started shuffling at the other side of the door.

 

Tim jumped back, letting out a small yelp, watching as whoever was outside were trying to make their way in, the handle of the door shifting and juggling in its place.

 

The doppelganger felt like his heart was going to pump right out of his chest, standing there, completely frozen as the person tried to force the door open. He heard the muffled voices on the other side, they sounded afraid.

 

  
_"Oh_ _god, Vaughn, we can't stay out here! We're gonna get friggin eaten to death! I don't wanna get eaten to death, Vaughn!!"_   


 

_"Bro! Calm down, I'm sure if you just knock they might let us in!"_

 

_"This isn't Hyperion, Vaughn! We can't just ask to come in! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...."_

 

He hadn't heard that name in so long. Hyperion. Without hesitation, he reached for the handle and tugged it open.

 

Without warning, a heavy weight fell on top of him. Pushing him back in his place, as the two bodies hit the ground in an abrupt crack. The body on top of him let out a badly timed scream, their forehead banging against Tim's, accidentally pushing their lips together. Timothy pulled back quickly, grabbing at the persons shoulders, still slightly in shock. He met with two mismatched eyes, brown and blue. The brown and blue eyes met with a blue and.... empty socket. Another scream, met by another scream.

 

Before Tim could react any further, the person was struggling on top of him, trying to untangle their legs, in this slightly awkward position. Tim forgot about the grip on the other man's shoulders, quickly sitting up, making the man sit rather more awkwardly in his lap. He pushed himself back, the person before him falling on their backside. His confused vision clicking upward to the man who accidentally kissed him. His amber locks were slicked back, he also had a robot arm, wearing slightly eyesore clothes, like he had got dressed in the dark, but he also saw he was rather.... _cute,_ making his cheeks go as red as a sunburnt tomato.

 

It was rather obvious the other man was scanning him over too, his ECHO eye flickering. He was extremely _handsome. Oh_ god, _Rhys, you have accidentally kissed_ _someone who is very attractive, only you would do this sort of thing._  


 

It took Tim a lot of time to realise that there was another presence. A much smaller man, glasses propped on his nose, standing there with his head in his hands.

 

  
_"H-hello."_ Was all the other man could make out. Tim opened his mouth to say something, before a pair of hands were on his shoulders from behind, it was Scooter.

 

"Who the _hell_ are these dudes!? Timmy, man? You know these guys?" Tim looked up to Scooter, then down to the other guys, who looked like they had their heart in their hands.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I-I know them!" Tim blurted out, clambering up to his feet. Frantically pulling the lanky man up to his feet, before grabbing the smaller one and wrapping his arm round their shoulders.

 

"Yeah, we're pals, Scooter. You can... uh, go now." He saw the two men were in shock, but they managed to play along, bearing toothy grins, and waving slightly.

 

"Oh, right. It's good to see you have some nice boyfriends, wait, I mean friends that are boys, uh. See ya later, champ!" And he left, scurrying back to the other room.

 

"Thank you, man. Thank you so much." Said the smaller one, shaking Tim's hand firmly. Before Tim could answer Scooter was popping his head round the corner.

 

  
_"Oh yeah! And there's two new babes over here I haven't seen before. Come say hi!"_ Then he was gone again.

 

"That'll be Fiona and Sasha, c'mon Rhys!" The smaller man rushed off to where Scooter went, leaving his taller counterpart behind.

 

The lanky man wrung his fingers before speaking up.

 

"Hey, I'm, uh. Sorry for... kinda.... kissing you?" Tim perked up at the unneeded apology and smiled at the young man.

 

"No, no! It's fine, I guess I enjoyed it-" Tim choked on his words as the words flew out his mouth, a soft smile appearing up on the man before him.

 

"Wait, I mean I didn't enjoy it, no I did, i-it was nice, you're a-a good kisser.... oh god, stop talking! I'm sorry!" Tim covered his pink face with his hands, a laugh erupted from the man beside him, and his hands were being pried from his face.

 

"I'm Rhys." He smiled.

 

"I.... I guess I'm Timothy." And they shook hands.

 

There was something familiar about Timothy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship.


	6. The real Heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is absolutely certain he has seen Timothy somewhere before. Maybe he passed him on Helios one time? But Rhys soon learns that Tim is recognisable in the absolute worst way. A doppelganger of the very man stuck inside his head.

The air fluttered around the two bodies, the warm flush of wind sticking to their skin, as the room got worryingly absent of sound, despite the hullabaloo coming from the other end of the garage.

 

Timothy didn't like how the amber haired man was staring at him, he just kept his eyes glued to the ground, afraid of walking away, afraid of staying too still. It was plainly obvious the man was glancing over him, but he was unsure if it was a good sign or not. The man's arms were crossed, his head tilted, leaning on his left leg, just casually checking him out.

 

Tim anxiously felt his vision flick upward to the other male, causing him to vault upward a little, suddenly snapping out of whatever kind of trance he was in. He held his arms out in defence, his brow raised.

 

"Oh, I didn't mean to start staring! I just- you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

 

The doppelganger had lost count of how many times he'd had this very conversation. " _I'm not Jack, I promise, I'm his doppelganger!"_  


Some people found it hard to believe, some people remembered how much of a narcissist Jack was, and decided it was a plausible excuse. What was he supposed to say? " _I don't know, I just look like him, I suppose."_ Nobody was going to take that as an answer! Not on Pandora! If you said that to somebody here you would most likely get your face ripped off for some sort of sport.

 

The one eyed doppelganger made a small noise of anxiety in his throat, shifting in his place, gaze unable to leave the other males eyes. Tim opened his mouth, trying to form some sort of sentence, but only a small hiccup came out. He was praying for some sort of disruption, maybe he would get inpatient and just walk away? He tested that theory out, but no luck, that guy was patient.

 

"No.... we haven't met before...." Was all he could get out. Rhys showed a sympathetic smile, his hands behind his back.

 

"Well, I guess we already have something in common!" He held out his robotic arm, Hyperion colours, the paintwork was a little chipped, and the fingertips were a tiny bit rusty, but it was in pretty good condition. Rhys let his gaze wander over Tim's arm, which was basically just two pipes welded together, with an almost oversized handcrafted hand, the port which connected it to his shoulder looked more than uncomfortable, and the noise it made was far than pleasant.

 

Without any warning, Rhys was shuffling toward him cautiously, slowly standing an arms worth away from him, and lining up his own arm against Tim's. The doppelganger watched as the Hyperion man's eyes lit up at his contraption, watching the motors whirring with such curiosity.

 

Rhys didn't want to admit it, but he had only wandered over to compare arms, just to get a closer look at Tim's face. The way Timothy was acting was more than sketchy, he couldn't put his finger on who he reminded him off. The harsh scar pulled over his face making it a lot harder. He wondered how he could receive such a strange thing, even it's shape was peculiar.

 

As Tim shifted his attention to Rhys' own arm, suddenly it hit him. That infamous eyebrow raise, and the small shifting of the hands on his hips.

 

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Rhys took a large step back. There was no way.... the AI in his head.... was Handsome Jack really dead? But all of those pictures. Rhys himself had never looked at them, he couldn't bare to see anybody like that, but he heard they were terrible.

 

Tim peered up, raising his brow, and snatching his arm back to his side. His mouth hung open, did Rhys realise?

 

"H-handsome Jack? What the fuck is going on??" Rhys took another large step back. Tim felt his lungs seize their movements, and the words felt like a kick in the gut.

 

"No, no! It's not what you think!" Tim threw a step forward, a little too close into Rhys' personal space. The man's face pulled into an expression of terror, you would think, being a man of Hyperion, he would be over the moon to see "Handsome Jack" but he seemed far from that.

 

"Quit messing with me! First you're a blue floating ghost! Now you're a sexy bandit mechanic! What the fuck are you doing??"

 

Tim's alarm bells were going off. This man was coo-coo, and _"sexy bandit mechanic?"_ what was going on?

 

Timmy held his arms out, slightly hovering over Rhys' shoulders, shaking his head violently.

 

"No, man! I'm not him, I'm nowhere near him! I'm a doppelganger! _Doppelganger_!!"  

 

A wave of confusion flooded over Rhys' face. Doppelganger? It sort of made sense. Jack was a jackass, he'd most likely have a doppelganger, possibly even a million. The way Tim moved, was far from Jack. He dragged his feet across the ground, and Jack bounced around like a little kid, and Tim stuttered and tripped over his words, Jack was wellspoken _and an asshole._  


 

Rhys felt himself back down.

 

"Doppelganger? He.... he did that to you?" Rhys raised a shivering hand, obviously gesturing to all of Tim.

 

"I.... I don't even remember what I looked like before." He admitted sadly, chuckling a little, casting his gaze upon the ground. Rhys felt a frown settle on his face, taking a shaking step toward the doppelganger.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what he did to you, and for shouting at you." Rhys lifted his trembling hand and let it rub Tim's arm, hoping that would console him in some kind of way.

 

"It's not your fault."

Rhys felt a little something prick at his eyes, how could he be upset over somebody he only just met? Quickly dabbing at his eyes and flicking his gaze upward to that man's scar.

 

"Did he do that as well?"

 

Tim's mouth fell open at the bold question, an offended look washing over his face, but not on purpose. Rhys looked like he was about to explode, he was always asking unwanted questions. Tim opened his mouth to retaliate, say _"It's none of your business."_ But he found that he couldn't. He took a large breath in, and a large breath out.

 

" ** _Yes_**."

 

Rhys flinched at the words. If Jack did that to his own doppelganger, what was he going to do to him? Maybe he could tell Timothy? Maybe he would know what to do?

 

"I have Jack in my head." He blurted out. Tim's vision flicked upward at the mention of the name, his eyes dark, expression unreadable for a moment, just like Jack's.

 

"What." It wasn't much of a question, more of a demand. Tim's voice was low, lower than Rhys has ever heard Jack's go.

 

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy, bear with me. But I took a guy called Nakayama's ID drive, and I plugged it onto my head, and for some reason it had an AI of Handsome Jack in it, so now I see Handsome Jack and nobody else can hear or see him. I'm not insane."

 

The words went too fast for Tim to properly understand them. He stood up properly, folding his hands over his chest.

 

"Really? You're not joking?"

 

Rhys shook his head from side to side. Tim's eyes widened, vision snapping to the toolbox set on the ground beside him. Jack shouldn't be allowed to live again, even if it meant innocent people getting hurt. Rhys picked up on Tim's gaze and took a hop back.

 

"Oh god, you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about, are you?" Tim looked to the toolbox, then back to Rhys. The doppelganger dismissed the question with a flick of his wrist and kicked the toolbox over to the other side of the room.

 

"Is he here right now?" Tim tightened his grip on himself, trying not to imagine Jack being in the same room as him again.

 

"No, I, uh, he made me hit myself with my own arm, and he kinda disappeared."

 

"He can control your arm? Could he control my arm?" Tim hugged himself tighter, anxiety flushing over him. Rhys shrugged and shook his head.

 

"I don't know. Probably not, because your arm isn't very...." Rhys waved his hand up and down, searching for a word that wouldn't offend the doppelganger.

 

"Isn't very what?" Tim raised his brow, tapping his foot, expecting an ending to the sentence. Rhys choked a little on his breathe, spluttering over his words.

 

"I don't think it's not a good arm or anything! It's just not very.... official? No, it's not very.... high maintenance? I mean, it's two pipes welded together with a few nuts and bolts, and mines is a little more technical!"

 

"So you're saying he can't hack crappy self made arms then?"

 

Rhys felt his face going red, trying to find a kinder alternative, but just ended up agreeing instead. Tim would have been offended if this was normal circumstances. Rhys was a strange one, that's for sure. Rhys could say the same for Tim. Rhys would never like to admit it, but he used to have a tiny crush on Handsome Jack, but it was mostly because of his looks. But now that Rhys had finally met Jack for real, he realized how much of an ass he was. So it was extremely weird to see a kinder alternative to Jack, seeing what he could have been. If he hadn't of gotten the douche gene.

 

"By the way, _sexy bandit mechanic?_ I am absolutely none of those things. But thanks I guess."

Rhys felt his heart freeze inside his chest, peering up to see the pleased little grin on Tim's face. Rhys opened his mouth to say something witty back, but instead made a small embarrassing squeak in his throat.

 

"It's alright, you were panicking. I guess you want to go with your friend over there." Tim pointed toward the bottom of the garage, where a lot of chattering was taking place. Rhys looked to where the destination was, then back to Tim.

 

"I'll see you later, _sexy bandit mechanic._ " And then he was gone.

 

Tim was left with a little red in his cheeks. That Rhys was a nice guy indeed, despite the whole shouting thing, he was alright. It had been a while since he had met someone like that. Maybe he would like to be friends? The doppelganger shook the thoughts of the man out his head. He had only met him an hour ago, and he was already littering his thoughts, and the worst part was: he didn't know why.

 


	7. Scars and Jewels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim can't get that lanky Hyperion kid out of his head, Athena has an argument with Janey, but Timothy is there to help, and Athena realises just how much Timothy means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena is my spirit animal

 

That lanky man was all he could think about. Whenever he went to bed, and when he woke up in the morning.

 

Rhys, he said his name was.

 

He couldn't help himself to just wonder where he was, and if he was okay. He and his friends had asked to get their caravan fixed, Scooter was way too happy to oblige, and then he was gone. He didn't say goodbye, which pissed Timothy off a little. Walking around the garage the past few days, with a sour taste in his mouth.

 

The last time Tim felt like this, was when he was around Moxxi.

 

He shook that woman out of his head, he knew he wasn't for her, but it took him a while to realise. Who would want to date a guy who looks like him anyway? He didn't blame her.

 

The doppelganger sometimes found himself staring at his reflection. He wasn't Jack anymore. The scar stamped on his face, the eyeless socket, the armless shoulder. Tim was a little thankful for his scars, no longer looking like the man he feared the most. He missed his old face.

 

Athena was messing around with something behind him, the doppelganger flicked his vision behind him, seeing she was trying to peel her armour off her legs. He let out a miniscule chortle at her efforts, gaining her attention.

 

"Go on, laugh it up, big guy." She grumbled under he breath, finally flinging off her leg armour and collapsing back onto her bed. She ran a powerful hand through her blue bangs, sweat still prickling at her forehead from the day's events. Tim shifted on the stool to face her, crossing his arm over his bare chest, raising a curious brow at the woman.

 

"What's up buttercup?" Tim inquired, leaning an elbow on his kneecap. Athena sent him an unimpressed look, and ignored his question, staring up at the ceiling. Tim wobbled up to his feet, he was a little unbalanced without his arm on, he then wandered over to the bed, and slumped down beside her.

 

"Come on, _Mom._ You can tell me anything!" Athena snorted at the nickname. _Mom._ Athena supposed that she was _sort of_ his Mom, in a weird sort of way. He had been calling herself and Janey his _"Mothers"_ for some time now, it was sweet.

 

"Ugh, me and Janey had a fight. She said I'm never around." Tim searched Athena's blank expression, a soft smile pricking up on his lips.

 

"She loves you, y'know. _A lot."_ Athena cocked her head to the side, looking up at the young man above her, the scar on his face stirred as he moved. Athena grinned as she saw a few cad freckles peeking through his skin, running along his nose and peppering across his cheeks. _It must be horrible,_ she thought, being trapped in a body that isn't yours, especially of a person exactly opposite from yourself.

 

"I have to go again tomorrow, and I won't be back for a while." She stated sadly, Tim bobbed his head up and down understandingly. She could see the soft sad look in his eye. She knew he hated it when she left even more than Janey did, Athena wished she could take him with her, but he could get hurt, and he doesn't deserve that sort of trauma anymore.

 

"Can I come?" Tim asked, his voice cracking slightly. Athena perked up a little at the question, eyes interlocking with the man before her.

 

"I don't think-"

 

" _Please."_ He was holding her hand now, doing that doe-eyed look, knowing that Athena fell for it every time.

 

"You could get hurt. It's not child's play, Timothy." The doppelganger drooped his head, like a kicked puppy. _Was he pouting?_ Oh god.

 

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" When Tim ever did the cute act to get what he wanted, Athena always fell for it, he knew how to pull that sweet sounding octave in his voice, the little pout and the whimpering, she wished she could say no. Tim watched as she rolled her eyes in thought, and finally ended up nodding, a beaming grin appearing on his face.

 

" _Fine_ , you can come, but if you get hurt-"

 

"Thank you, Mom!" Tim leaned down and promptly laid a kiss on her cheek, and bumbled out of the room before she could get another word in.

 

"Damn it, Tim." She breathed, pulling herself up in her position. Athena ran a hand over her proud tattoo, looking around the small bedroom. The bricks of the wall were chipped and damp, she had pictures thrown across the walls, mostly of Janey and Timothy. Athena rose to her feet and strolled up to the numerous pictures. They were diminutive photos, taken with an instant camera. She thumbed over the pictures, each one a different day, a different meaning.

 

There was one of her and Timothy that Janey had took. His big cheesy smile, an arm around her shoulder, Athena was blurred out because she was laughing too much. Athena looked to another one, a picture of her sleeping self, drawings all over her face in pen, Tim had took that one, it took her ages to wash the drawings off her face.

 

Athena reminisced with all the photos, laughing as she looked through each one, before she got to the last one. It was the smallest photograph there, edges scratched and worn. It was a picture of Timothy, sitting on his own watching the sunset, this was before he got his arm, about two days after they rescued him. He sat there for hours, just crying his eyes out. Athena and Janey decided to leave him to it, letting him sort himself out. Athena picked it off the wall, and caressed the picture with her fingertips. _Poor Timothy._  


 

" _Athena?"_ The gladiator shoved the picture into her pocket, and spun around to see Tim with his arm back on, standing in the doorway, wringing his fingers in a nervous fashion. Her expression softened at the younger man, hopping over the bed and making her way over to him. Timothy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Athena wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a rough hug. He made a noise like he had been kicked in the gut, as Athena ran her fingers through his hair, a little too rough to be comfortable. After a while, Athena released him, and he rose up to his full height with a large grin pulled across his face.

 

"What was that for?" Athena answered with a small grin, and pushed past him, and marched toward his own room.

 

"Where are you going?" Tim ran up to her, following her like a shadow.

 

Tim's room was extremely messy, shirts strewn here and there. She knelt down in the corner of the room, and Tim watched her in wonder.

 

"What're you doing?" Athena chuckled at all his curious questions, and pulled a brick from the wall with ease. Tim let out a gasp, and she shoved her arm into the newly made hole, as if she was looking for something. Timmy watched as her face lit up, and dragged her arm out with something in her hand. Athena placed the brick back into the wall, and stood up next to Timmy with a large grin on her face.

 

"Hold out your hand." She ordered, and he complied almost immediately. Athena slid something in his hand and took a step back.

 

The doppelganger's vision locked onto the gift in his hand. A gorgeous necklace, with beautiful silver lining and a small grey ring hanging onto the end. Athena smiled as he admired it with passion, his mouth falling open at the lovely gift.

 

"It was my sisters, I hid it so I didn't have to look at it anymore, brought back to many memories...." She began, looking down to her feet for a moment, before meeting Timothy's shocked gaze.

 

"But now I want you to have it." Tim gazed at the necklace then down to Athena. He quickly shook his head and went to put it back into her hands.

 

"It's amazing, but I.... I can't take it." Athena pushed his hands back, a solemn look in her eyes.

 

"She would've loved you, she would want you to have it." Athena said simply. Tim shook his head once more, and tried once again to give it back to her.

 

"I can't. It's not mine! You should have it!" Athena shoved his hands back with a little more force than needed, sending him stumbling backwards, tripping over the bed and falling behind it. Athena gasped and whisked over to his aid, touching over his mechanical arm.

 

"Take it!" Tim waved the necklace in the gladiator's face, to which she slapped his hands away, he was seemingly unfazed about falling halfway across the room.

 

"Timothy _listen to me!_ I _want_ you to have it! Not because I'm selfish, and I want to pawn it over to you. Because I want to give it to somebody I love just as much as my sister, and _that is **you.** " _  


Tim stopped his struggling in his rather awkward position, and held the necklace close to his chest.

 

"Are you sure?" He whispered, like somebody was somehow listening in. Athena grinned and nodded her head, offering him a hand. He took it cautiously, and she dragged him up to his feet.

 

"Turn around." Tim did what she said, she snatched the necklace from his hands, and stood on the bed to be at least heights with him. She wrapped the piece of jewellery around his neck, and clipped the clasps in at the back.

 

"Thank you. I'll never take it off, well, I will when I shower, or else that would be gross." Tim grimaced in front of her, thumbing the necklace gently between his fingers.

 

"Start packing your things, we'll be going soon. And _don't_  say anything to Janey." She pressed her index finger up to her lips, Tim did the same, but with his middle finger instead. Athena chuckled and gave him a playful shove, jumping off the bed and halting at the door.

 

"And we'll be seeing more of that lanky kid, in case you wanna prepare." Then she left.

 

Tim felt his heart skip a beat. _See Rhys again?_ How could he say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just got 1000 hits, I am cheesing so much, you don't know how much this means to me.


	8. Not quite what they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late, a little filler chapter so I don't leave anybody hungry while I work on other things.

Tim didn't expect things to be so.....

Quiet.

Pandora was a lot of things, and it certainly was not quiet. All that could be heard was trudging footsteps, and the swish of sand in the air. Athena was ahead, as per usual. Tim was stalking behind her, eyeing everything carefully, trying his best to show Athena that he could look after himself. But Athena only chuckled at his attempts. Tim had no idea where they were going, but Athena had told him to suit up well. So he had brought plenty of supplies, almost an obsessive amount, Athena thought. Tim lugged around a little frog backpack, Janey had gotten him it for a joke, and he tried to pretend he didn't like it. He even went as far to bring sandwiches, _sandwiches_.

The doppelganger was shredded of his thoughts when a gunshot rang in the air. It sent his and the gladiator's movements to a grinding halt. A strangled yell followed swiftly after, and Athena was quick to set off in a sprint. Tim managed to let loose of an _"Oh shit."_ before stumbling after her.

Tim paused his movement as he watched Athena kick herself up and over a wall with ease.

"Are you _kidding_?" He moaned, kicking a pile of sand, obviously in no rush, as he groaned and mumbled curses under his breath, hooking his arms over the wall and managing to hop himself up, after at least six tries. He even had the absolute skill to tumble over the other side, and get a mouthful of sand, at the same time.

"Hurry up!" Came an almost inaudible voice, a scarred face lifting itself out the sand and peered at Athena, who was quickly becoming a small dot in the distance, and was hauling herself up a drain pipe and onto a roof. Great.

Timothy clambered up to his unsteady feet, quick on his heels over to the run-down building. Fingers tightened themselves around the drainpipe, struggling to lift a body off the ground and up into the air. Tim managed to pick up his pace, and mentally begged himself not to look down. As his tired arms flung himself onto the rooftops, he was welcomed with yet another cry.

He flicked his vision to the right, hearing the slicing szrooom of Athena's shield. His eyes followed the weapon attentively, flinching every time it hit somebody off the rooftops. Then watched it zoom back into Athena's grasp. The scene that was played out before him confused him. Athena was stood firmly in front of the con artist woman, Fiona, he thought her name was. A particularly terrifying woman, sprawled out on the ground in front of her, Tim eyed her up as she promptly climbed to her feet, a large ragged fur coat hanging off her shoulders. Athena stood her ground, _just like her_. A new face ran up behind the large woman, a hand on her shoulder tugging her away. Tim gazed with eyes like slits, as they fell into their threatening vehicles and vroomed off into the distance. It wasn't long before Athena flipped around and began full on yelling at the group behind her.

It also took Tim a rather long time to realise that he was sat in the fetal position, basically spying on the people below. Tim clutched the slabs of roof beneath him, and began to make his recline. As soon as Athena caught a glimpse of the clumsy man, tumbling down the side of the building, she went into a full on sprint, grabbed him by the shoulders, and yanked him into her grasp.

"I thought you were lost, you idiot." She hissed, loud enough for the group behind them to hear. The gladiator felt the doppelganger grin into her shoulder, and gave her back a parting slap before standing to his full height.

"My specialty." The freckled man sneered, a proud pose taking over his body. Athena snorted and gave his arm a hard smack.

"Seriously, don't do that to me again." She pointed a threatening finger to him, before nabbing his hand and hauling him back to the group. Tim's gaze immediately interlocked with the lanky man's again. Rhys. He gave him a half hearted wave, and the skinny man grinned back, shock still clear in his face. When Athena was done dragging him, she kept her hand intertwined with his, obviously not fully trusting the small group yet. Three faces lit up at his presence, their eyes flicking all over his face. A pained realisation washed over Tim, he wasn't wearing his hood, and the less people who knew about his.... previous employer, the better.

 _"H-handsome Jack?"_ They said in unison. Tim opened his mouth to explain, but Athena promptly took over.

"He's a doppelganger, _leave it at that."_ Tim felt himself smile a little, despite the threat in her voice, he enjoyed being defended. The familiar faces nodded, agreeing to leave it at that.

Fiona tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear, eyes in slits, studying the "doppelganger." She made a small action with her eyes, signalling for her kid sister to get her ass over here. Sasha grinned slyly, casually stepping over the remains of Vasquez, whom Vaughn was poking with a stick, to step over to her sister. Fiona leaned into her ear, eyes not leaving the nervous doppelganger.

"Y'think he's dangerous?" Fiona whispered, tone low, so nobody else could hear but them. Sasha's eyes wandered over the man, he noticeably gave the gladiator's hand a small squeeze, and exchanged a cheery grin with her, before going back to staring at what Vaughn was doing.

"Nah. He's holding hands, for gods sake, and did you see him tumble down that house over there? He's not dangerous." Sasha concluded, giving her sister's arm a pat, before leaving her presence. Fiona's vision suddenly locked with the doppelganger's, his mouth hanging open slightly, as they both stared each other down.

" _Athena_?" Tim tilted himself down to Athena's level, his voice cracking slightly. Athena gave him a look as to say _"What is it, I'm busy giving that boy over there the death stare."_

"That lady keeps staring at me." He whimpered slightly, obviously not liking this adventure so far.,  you could even call it an adventure. Athena rolled her eyes, but decided to do something about it anyway. She let loose of Tim's hand, and marched over to Fiona. The con artist, slinked back a little at her presence.

 _"Stop staring at him_." She mumbled harshly, eyes not meeting the younger woman's. Fiona just nodded slightly, eyes wide and scared.

Rhys had to say, that doppelganger sure was something, and that blue haired lady would probably do anything for him. He wished he had a friend like that. But then he mentally kicked himself, he had _Vaughn_ , he wasn't the bravest of people sure, but neither was himself. It was hard to think. So many things were happening in the space of five minutes, and Rhys hadn't seen so much excitement in such short time since high school.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is an asshole, poor Timmy.  
> stay around for more! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
